Spell Magic
by Slytherin Head
Summary: Severus is found out as a spy and now is being hidden among the rich and beautiful as an exchange student. Will he be able to handle the drama that is Tamaki Suoh?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Do you have any idea how awesome it would be to own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club? I wish I knew but I DON'T OWN IT! Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and the Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I OWN NOTHING! _

_A/N: -cracks fingers- Let's see how this goes. Hahaha! I wanted to try my hand at a crossover. If I get enough reviews then I'll continue this story. If not then I'll take it down and try again some other time._

_Remember this is not a Yaoi story. As hot as those stories are, I for the life of me cannot write one. This is going to be canon up to book five of Harry Potter and for the Host Club it'll be based of on the anime not the manga._

_A big thank you to my beta debjunk for working her magic._

* * *

He could see that his legs were still moving...how though was beyond him. He'd lost too much blood for that to even be possible, yet Severus Snape was still running through the graveyard, trying to avoid the hexes and other curse's that were being thrown his way. The cut on his right arm was stinging more and more. He could hear Bellatrix laughing as she kept throwing curse after curse, trying to kill him.

Severus knew he had to keep running and make it past the wards, although at this point he was beginning to wonder if it was even worth going back to Hogwarts. He was no longer useful to the Order, thanks to Lucius. After years of spying, his cover was blown without any means of recovering it. He hoped Albus had a back-up plan because they were sure going to need one.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time, he was near the end of the wards. As soon as he reached the outside of the graveyard, he felt the wards becoming weaker. Knowing that soon he would be able to leave, he pulled out the emergency Portkey Albus has given him. Just as he activated it, he was hit from behind by a Stunner. He felt the familiar pull as he was taken away from the ground and all else fell into darkness.

Albus was just finishing a letter to the Board of Directors when the wards on his office went off, and a black clothed figure was dumped on his office floor. "Severus!" Albus said in surprise as he quickly got up and made his way towards the Potions master, at the same time sending his Patronus to Poppy.

He had never thought that Severus would need to ever use the emergency Portkey that he had given him when the young man had return to spying on Tom Riddle. Gently setting the young man's head on a conjured pillow, Albus said, "My dear boy, look at what they've done to you. It's a miracle that you're alive son. Don't worry, Poppy is on her way; just relax."

Albus could see that Severus had many cuts on his body. There was a bruise slowly forming on his left eye, and his nose looked like it was broken too. The old wizard was almost certain he knew who had taken the pleasure in trying to break every bone in Severus' body. Casting a warming charm, he looked up to see Fawkes fly down from his perch trying to cure Severus' injuries.

"Fawkes, you're always trying to heal him even when there are no injuries to be seen," Albus said with a sad smile.

Soon the Floo flared to life as Poppy made her way from the Hospital Wing to the Headmaster's office. When she stepped out she saw Albus sitting on the floor next to Severus. "Albus, what in Merlin's name happened?"

"I have a feeling that Severus' cover has been blown. I was just telling him he was lucky to have made it out alive."

"But, Albus, he's not awake. How can you be talking to him?"

"Well, perhaps he can hear us."

Poppy just shook her head as she began to work on Severus. Albus was right to think that Severus was lucky to have made it back alive. She hadn't seen that many injuries on Severus in years; really not since his first days as a spy for Albus. When she was done, she transfigured the torn clothing into pajamas and had Albus transfigure a lemon drop into a bed. She didn't want to risk waking Severus up by moving him to the hospital wing. She was certain that if Albus didn't keep an eye on Severus, Fawkes would do so. "I'm afraid that's all I can do for him now Albus. I gave him some Dreamless Sleep Potion and Pain Reliever. Now we just wait until he wakes up. Depending on his condition, I may or may not take him to the Hospital Wing," Poppy said as Albus nodded his head in agreement.

After watching Poppy tuck Severus in, Albus made his way back to his desk. He knew that for now it was going to be too dangerous for Severus to be in the country, let alone Hogwarts. He needed to contact the right people to make sure that his adoptive son stayed safe until the Death Eaters decided to focus on other things instead of trying to kill Severus.

"Albus?" Poppy asked as she took a seat across from him. "You're twinkling and smiling, old man. That's never a good sign."

"My dear, I'm just happy that Severus will make a full recovery," Albus said as he tried to look like he was insulted by her statement.

"And I'm actually the Lady of the Lake." Crossing her arms across her chest, she glared at Albus. "What ever you are planning, make no mistake that Severus will not like it."

Albus just smiled, popped a lemon drop in his mouth and started writing to an old friend, hoping that they would be able to help Severus. England was no longer safe, and it would be a good idea to send Severus to another country. He just hoped the Potions master wouldn't kill him when he informed him of the plan. Albus did hope, however, that Severus would have fun where he was thinking of sending him.

Looking over his finished letter, Albus signed it and had Fawkes deliver it. When the phoenix had left, Albus noticed that Poppy had moved back to Severus' bed and was gently stroking the young man's face.

ooooOoooo

Somewhere in Japan a man was rudely awakened by a bright flash of light. Calming his racing heart, he saw a bird perched at the end of his bed. It took him a while to focus on a the bird before he smile and said, "Hello, Fawkes. You sure do like to make a big entrance, don't you?"

The phoenix looked at him as if to say, "Who me? You must have me mistaken for another bird."

The man chuckled and picked up the scroll that Fawkes had dropped on his bed. He wondered what would make Albus send him a letter so late at night. He hoped it wasn't bad news, knowing how bad the war was becoming in England worried him. Un-scrolling the letter he read:

_My dear Suoh,_

_Please forgive an old man for disturbing you at this late hour, but I am afraid this cannot wait until later today. I need your help. You will recall that many years ago I adopted a young man named Severus Snape. His life is now in danger, and I ask that you please help me hide him. If you agree to do so, please send your reply with Fawkes and a time when we could meet to discuss the rest of the details. I shall await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Suoh sighed and ran a hand over his face. There was no doubt in his mind that he would help Albus. He knew that if he did help, not only would he keep a strong friendship with the old wizard but would also gain something for his business. Grabbing a pen, he wrote his reply and the time for them to meet on the back of the letter. When he was done he gave the letter to Fawkes and watched as the bird left with a flash.

"Well now, things are certainty going to get more interesting." Chuckling, he looked at his clock and saw he could sleep two more hours. As he laid back down, he hoped that his son wouldn't scare away their guest. "Yes, things are certainly going to get more interesting."

Please Review! I know you know where that review button is! haha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host club. J. K. Rowling is the lucky one to own Harry Potter and Bisco Hatori is the master mind behind the Host Club.

_A/N- Wow, I got so many alerts for this story I think it's safe to assume that people were intrigued by it. I will be using some Japanese terms in this story. If they are incorrect, please PM me and let me know the correct term. _

_A big thank you to my betas Debjunk and One Foot Forward. They caught things I wouldn't have even if I read it a hundred times. _

_I hope you all like this new chapter!_

* * *

_*__**Baka**__: idiot_

_*__**Otooto-chan**__: little brother_

_*In Japan when introducing yourself the last name is always first and then your first name. Ex: Snape Severus. It is customary to use honorifics when addressing someone. Unless you are really close to that person and they have given you permission, it is rude to call someone by their first name._

_-__**san**__: is the most common honorific and the one you're most safe to use when you don't know how to address someone. It's equivalent to Mrs./ Mr./ Miss._

_*Classes are generally based on your grades. 1-A being the top students of first years, tenth grade, sophomores. 2-A Juniors first class and 3-A Seniors first class. If I got this wrong and someone knows how it really goes then please PM me._

"Albus, I refuse!" Severus angrily said, slamming his fist against the Headmaster's desk. "You cannot possibly think this is the only way!"

"My boy, I really do not see any other way for us to handle this...unique situation. Tom Riddle will never think to look for you there. And with your new name he won't be able to find you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus sighed. "Albus, your flaw in this plan is that my appearance will remain the same. Glamour charms and potions can't hide magical auras, so how is sending me there going to help?"

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Albus smile, as his eyes began twinkling madly. "Whoever said you were going to go as yourself or using glamours?"

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"A spell I invented, with the help of Filius."

Sighing, Severus sat down again and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "You are absolutely determined about this aren't you?"

Albus looked at Severus; there was no twinkle in his eyes anymore, only sadness and worry. "My boy, it took almost a week for you to wake up, and you're still not fully recovered. I have absolutely no desire to find out how long you'll be bedridden next time you are attacked like you were. If you even make it back, that is."

"Very well, Albus," Severus said as he admitted defeat. He had known from the start that there was little hope of changing the old man's mind once he'd been struck with an idea. Severus just didn't want to feel like he accepted the plan like some puppet.

Albus' eyes began to twinkle merrily once again now that he had convinced Severus. Getting up from his chair he made his way to stand in front of Severus. "Just sit still and close your eyes," he instructed. With some quick waves of his wand his work was soon finished. Conjuring a tall mirror, he instructed Severus to open his eyes.

oooOooo

Severus felt the change immediately; his clothes hung from his small frame, his shoes fell from his feet, and the Headmaster's office suddenly seemed much bigger. Slowly getting up, he made his way towards the tall mirror. Looking back at him was a boy with shoulder length hair, a slightly large nose and quite scrawny looking. But he knew that Albus' spell had worked because the small boy was not the one Severus had been when he had been younger. There were some resemblances, but no one would be able to tell he was a Snape.

Looking up at the old wizard, Severus was tempted to kick him. The old fool had the most stupid of smiles on his face. "Albus, is there any way to reverse this?"

The smile seemed to get bigger - Albus was giddy with joy over his accomplishment. "I am the only one able to remove it!"

Severus looked back to the mirror and took in more of his new features. He was really small, that's what was bugging him the most. He had thought that the spell would change him just in looks not in age. He looked like he was barely nine. "Albus, how old am I?"

"Fourteen!"

"WHAT!"

ooooOoooo

Tamaki Suoh was slowly making his way towards his father's office. He had been told over the phone that his father wanted to see him after lunch and wondered why. It hadn't been that long since they were last together. He was still second in his class because contrary to popular belief, he wasn't stupid enough to try and outdo Kyoya. No, better in second than dead or worse, with a debt. Kyoya wouldn't take being second in class lightly.

Shaking his head to clear those unwanted thoughts, Tamaki quietly knocked on the door to his father's office and waited. A muffled "Enter!" was heard and with that Tamaki opened the door and walked in. He saw that his father wasn't alone. There were two other people sitting across from him.

"Good, you're here. Barely on time." He said. Tamaki couldn't tell if his father was trying to push his buttons or was just deadly serious. "Tamaki," he said, standing up from his chair. "I would like for you to meet Hogwarts Headmaster, Dumbledore Albus." He indicated to the old wizard. "And this young man is his son, Prince Tobin."

Tamaki greeted both guest with a bow and a smile. He was surprised to see one of the greatest wizards of the century calmly sitting in his father's office eating candy. He knew his father had friends with power, but he never would have thought the Hogwarts Headmaster to be one of those people.

"Tamaki," he heard his father say, "Prince-kun will be staying with us for the remainder of the year. He'll be attending Ouran High with you. I want you to introduce him to your friend. Make him feel at home."

"Sure thing, dad," Tamaki said. "What year will Prince-san be in?"

"He'll be in class 1-A, I do believe you have some friends there, do you not?"

"Yeah, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru are in that class." Turning to look at Severus, Tamaki said, "I think you'll like Haruhi. But you'll have to be careful of the twins. They like to play jokes sometimes."

oooOooo

Albus took that opportunity to stand up from his chair and shook hands with Suoh-san. "Please take good care of my boy Yuzuru," he said.

Yuzuru took Albus' hand in both of his, "Don't worry, Albus, old friend. He will be well protected here. I promise he'll be good as new by the time he returns home."

Nodding his head in thanks, Albus turned to Severus and hugged him. "Stay out of trouble, my boy. And do try to have some fun while you're here."

"I don't get into trouble, Albus, and there's no way I'm going to have fun being a child. Are you sure there's nothing else we could do?" Severus whispered.

Albus knew Severus was scared, even if he would never admit to it. He had to chuckle when Severus said he didn't get into trouble. Even if the young wizard would never admit it, he was just as much a trouble magnet as Harry Potter. "No, my boy. This is the only way." Pulling back from the hug, he patted Severus' head and made his way towards the Portkey that sat on top of the desk.

"I will write every week, and I expect a response. Are we clear Tobin?" Getting a nod in agreement he said, "Good, now have fun with Tamaki-kun. I want to hear all about your week when I write to you. Good-bye, my boy." In an instant he was gone.

ooooOoooo

After Albus left, both boys were dismissed. Severus followed the blond boy out of the office and through the huge mansion. He was surprised when Suoh-kun made his way towards the front doors of the mansion. He was sure that Suoh senior had told Tamaki to show him his new home, so why where they heading outside? Clearing his throat he said, "Suoh-san? Where are we going?"

"Please, call me Tamaki. We're friends now, right?"

Severus tried with all his might not to roll his eyes. "Why are we leaving the mansion?"

Tamaki looked at the small boy next to him. Deciding it was best to talk outside; Tamaki started walking again signaling Severus to do the same. Once they were close to the gates where a fancy limo was waiting for them, Tamaki started talking. "I guess father didn't tell you. I don't live in the mansion with Grandmother and dad. I live in the second mansion. That's where dad said you were going to stay. You and I are going to be housemates! Isn't that great?"

ooooOoooo

Severus was surprised at the sudden change of mood from the blond. One minute he was serious and then the next he was jumping around him screaming "Mon ami!"

Although, hearing about the boy not being able to live in the same house as his father and grandmother made him think about Tobias. He guessed that if they had been as rich as the Suoh's, then he too would have probably been sent to live in another house. Severus was so deep in his thoughts that he was startled when Tamaki suddenly gathered him in a bone crushing hug.

"Tamaki-san! Let go!' Severus managed to say while the air was being squeezed from his lungs.

"But you're my little brother!" Pulling away Tamaki struck a pose. "And a big brother always shows his little brother how much he cares about him. Besides," he said, once again gathering Severus in a bone crushing hug. "You're just too cute!"

Severus tried to get away from Tamaki's clutches, but it was worthless. Every time he struggled, Tamaki would just hug harder. Severus was sure that some of his recovering ribs were crying in protest. He would hex Albus the next time Severus saw the fool. Tamaki was not the first to say that he was cute. First had been Minerva, then Poppy, then Suoh-san's secretary and then Suoh-san himself. He knew he didn't look like he had when he had been fourteen the first time. But there was no need to call him cute when he wasn't!

It seemed forever but Tamaki released his hold on Severus and started walking again. Severus wondered how long it was going to take for him to get used to the blond. Or if he would be sane by the time he got back to Hogwarts. Thinking of Hogwarts made Severus think of his private potions lab. It was state of the art and supplied with the best ingredients.

"Tamaki-san? Is there a lab in the mansion? Will I be allowed to use it?"

"I suppose you can," Tamaki said in a bored voice. "But why would you want to do something as boring as brewing? No girl is going to be interested in you if all you want is to make potions."

"Who says I'm interested in girls? I don't care about girls; they are nothing but a waste of time."

Looking at Tamaki, he found the blond in a corner that had appeared out of nowhere. "Uh…Tamaki-san?"

"How can you say such things?" Tamaki said as his corner of woe disappeared. "Making a woman happy isn't a waste of time." Suddenly, flower petals began to whirl around Tamaki dramatically.

"That's why I formed the Host Club. We at the Host Club make sure that all of our customers feel like princesses. We bring happiness to their lives and put a smile on their face."

Listening as Tamaki continued to go off on what else the Host Club did and how he was going to teach Severus how to be a proper gentleman, Severus felt his eye twitch in annoyance. _'Sweet Merlin! What has Albus gotten me into?'_

Not being able to listen to any more of Tamaki's speech, Severus said, "Tamaki-san, you're a baka…"

Just as before, Tamaki's corner of woe appeared, and this time it seemed like he was growing mushrooms. Severus could hear odd sentences like: "Mean little brother…" "How can he not care about girls…?" "All I wanted to do was to help my little brother…"

Sighing Severus said, "I'm not your little brother. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because," Tamaki said as he got up to stand in front of Severus and began to poke his chest. "You're small and a year younger than me. Since my father is now your guardian that makes you my little brother."

'_Guess I better not tell him he's older than me by more than a year.'_

Suddenly feeling more tired than ever, he changed the subject. "Listen, Tamaki-san, could we talk about this later? We should get going to the mansion."

"All right then," Tamaki said as he dramatically pushed his hair from his eyes. "Let's go home, otooto-chan."

"I'm not your little brother," Severus said under his breath as he followed the blond toward the limo that was waiting for them. Severus wondered what his new home would look like. He hoped that once there, he would be able to rest for a bit.

_Please review! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four teddy bears, three red roses, two cups of cocoa and a ticket to Comic Con 2011... My point is: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their owners who are J. K. Rowling for Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club belongs to __Bisco Hatori._

A/N- Aaahhhhh! I suck at updating sometimes. lol

Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, put this story on alert and who have also faved it. It makes me all happy and stuff to see that people actually like this story.

A huge thanks to my beta debjunk for taking a look at this and making it safe for human eyes. Also to _wouldyouliketoseemymask _for re-assuring me that this was good enough to be posted. You guys are amazing!

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_If there's anyone who would be interested in becoming my Anime beta please PM me. I really need one if I plan to continue this story. Thanks!_

_oooooOOOOOoooooo_

**___-___****san**_: is the most common honorific and the one you're most safe to use when you don't know how to address someone. It's equivalent to Mrs./ Mr./ Miss._

**_-chan: is a term used usually with girls or younger boys. It is also used amongst lovers. _**

**_-kun: Used mostly for boys to express endearment or familiarity._**

**_-Senpai: This term is used for someone who is older than you or in a higher level in school/work._**

**_-Ohayo gozaimasu: Formal way of saying "Good morning"._**

**_-Arigato gozaimasu: Formal way of saying "Thank you"._**

**_-nii-san: Meaning "big brother"._**

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_Hogsmeade was void of any life. The only sound coming from it was that of the burning buildings. Bodies laid scattered around the streets, some with surprised expressions on their faces, others with their bodies twisted in what had been a tortured death._

_A sharp cold wind blew across the empty Hogwarts grounds as dark clouds swirled over the grand castle. More bodies of students who had tried to fight the evil force that had threatened them, and the bodies of the teachers who had tried to protect the students could be found around the castle. The sounds of tearing flesh could be heard as the small clan of werewolves, who had helped attack, feasted on their prize. The only cries could be heard from the Great Hall; a small group of people had been spared, if only to be witnesses to the end of the war and the start of a new era under the rule of Lord Voldemort._

"_Harry Potter, foolish boy, your survival the first time was nothing but a fluke. But now, now here you are…dead beneath my feet. No Dumbledore to save you this time. No mother to stand between you and I. Not this time, you filthy little half breed._

_Looking down at the still body of the Golden Boy, Voldemort sneered at it in disgust before kicking it away. Turning his back to the body he looked on to the group of prisoners his Death Eaters had captured._

"_Now, how should I take care of you all? Should I kill you one by one? Force each and every one of you to watch as I kill you all? Or perhaps I should place you under the Imperius curse and force each other to kill one another. Yes, what better way to die than by those you thought to be your friends?" He made his way to the group. With his wand he forced one of the prisoners to stand. "But first, Severus Snape, I think it's high time for you to pay for your betrayal. Did you honestly believe you could play me for a fool? You're nothing but scum just like your Muggle of a father was. All of this is your fault. It's your fault that Dumbledore died, your fault that Harry Potter is dead. No one is to blame but you. And now here you are before me, a mere child._

"_How easy it would be for me to kill you right now, just one flick of my wand, and you would be dead just like the rest. But I think the best thing to do is to let you be, allow you to watch as you grow old, how I rule the world and kill everyone who opposes me."_

_Severus tried to break free of the bond that was lifting him off the ground. Cursing his small body for being so weak, tears of frustration rolled down his face as he was forced to look into the red eyes of the demon named Voldemort. How he loathed him; more so than he had his father._

"_Well…._Prince-san_?"_

'_What in Merlin's name?'_

_Voldemort opened his mouth once again. _" Prince-san, wake up."

'_What's wrong with his voice?' Severus thought. 'He sounds like a girl.'_

"Prince-san, wake up. You have to take your potions!"

Severus' eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them against the bright sun that was hitting his face._ 'Where is that strawberry smell coming from?'_ Slowly opening one eye, he found himself looking into the face of a girl. The sight shocked him so much he bolted from his bed and fell to the floor with a small yelp. "Ow… that hurt…" his voice muffled by the covers that had fallen on top of him when he jumped.

"Wait, don't move, let me help you," the girl said. Severus listened as she moved from the bed to his side and started working on freeing him from the sheet. "There we are," she said when he was finally free and sitting on the floor facing her. He could feel the blush that graced his face at the thought of what had just happened. He'd never been that startled before. Not even when the Marauders ganged up on him late at night when he was going to his dormitory after studying in the library.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you but it seemed like you were having a nightmare."

'_A nightmare. Yes, thank Merlin it was just that.' _Looking at her Severus asked "Who are you?"

"My name's Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi."

"You're one of Tamaki-san's friends?" He asked recalling her name being mentioned yesterday when he had arrived.

"That's right. Tamaki-senpai said that you're going to be going to Ouran Academy and that you're going to be in the same class as me. You don't look old enough to be in high school, but then again neither does Honey-senpai."

Looking down at his lap he realized he was still in his pajamas. His blush coming back full force, he avoided making eye contact with the girl. "Uhm…Fujioka-san? Could you please get out so I can change?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll be outside waiting so you can take your potions." With that she made her way to the door, opening it and leaving, silently closing the door behind her.

"Potions? How in Merlin's name does she know I have to take them?" Not wanting to wait long to ask her that, he quickly got up from the ground and made his way to the closet were his clothes were. Remembering it was Sunday, he picked out some casual clothes to wear. Light khaki shorts, a black shirt and black trainers. Making his way the restroom that was in his room he turned on the faucet. Washing his face, he looked at the mirror, he was never going to get used to seeing himself as a child. Even in the magical world it was an odd sight.

Grabbing a comb he tried to control his rebellious hair. He would have hated Albus less had the old man not insisted they cut his hair to make sure no one would suspect at all that he was really Severus Snape. It wasn't short, probably the same length as Tamaki's hair, but it still bugged him. His hair was like a shield. He would use it to hide his emotions from others. Now he felt naked without the ability to do that anymore.

Taking one more look to make sure his face was clean and there wasn't drool on him, he walked back into his room. Looking at the untidy bed he decided to try something out. Thankful that the Japanese Ministry was less strict with underage magic he moved both his fore and middle fingers in a zigzag motion making the sheets rearrange themselves and neatly make the bed. "I'm going to have to work on that. I shouldn't have to concentrate so much."

OOOOoooOOOO

_'He sure is taking a long time. I hope he didn't go back to sleep.'_ Haruhi stood with her back to Prince-san's room waiting for him to come out. She was still trying to get over how small he was. She wondered what kind of a person he was. All she knew was the he had been in a horrible accident where both his parents had been killed and was still recovering from it. She couldn't imagine life without her father. So she couldn't fathom what that small boy was going through.

"Haru-chan ?"

The small voice pulled her away from her thoughts. Looking down she saw Honey standing in front of her with a small frown. "Are you okay Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me Senpai. I'm just waiting for Prince-san to come out."

The small senior smiled and took one of Haruhi's hands in his own while he held on to Usa-chan with the other. "What is he like? Is he big and scary? Is he nice? Is he mean? Do you think Usa-chan will like him? Do you think he will like Usa-chan? Do you think I will like him? Does he eat sweets? What if he hates sweets? What if he doesn't like anyone? What if…"

"Mitsukuni, that's enough," a deep voice came from their right.

"Takashi!" The small senior let go of a dizzy Haruhi and ran up to his tall cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in the kitchens."

"Oh, the cooks said breakfast wasn't ready yet, and they didn't have any cakes so I came to look for Haru-chan to make sure nothing happened to her."

"Hm."

With the last of the dizziness leaving her, Haruhi walked up to Honey and placed a hand on top of his head. "Thanks Senpai. But remember I'm pretty good with my magic so I can take care of myself."

The small blond looked at Haruhi with wide, shinning eyes. "Haru-chan is so brave! Isn't she Takashi?"

"Hm."

The sound of a door opening drew their attention. The small group watched as a small boy the size of Honey stepped out of the room. The look on his face told them that he hadn't expected more people to be outside his room. After a minute of looking at them he bowed slightly saying, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Awwwww! Isn't he just so adorable?" No one knew where the Tamaki had come from, but at that moment he was squeezing the life out of the small boy. "Look at him being all proper. He was such a gentleman! Just like his nii-san!"

With this kind of torture, Severus doubted his ribs were ever going to heal. How was it possible for someone like Tamaki to have the strength to crush someone with their arms? Could he possibly be using a Strengthening Solution? Whatever it was, he didn't think he was going to be able to stay conscious much longer. He should have ask Fujioka-san for the potions before asking her to leave, that way he would have more energy to throw Tamaki off with his magic.

Without warning he felt the back of his shirt being pulled and his feet leaving the floor. A loud thud could be heard, and Severus looked down to see Tamaki face down on the floor. Looking back up, he found himself looking into the eyes of a tall boy with spiky black hair. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"Hm."

"Prince-san, are you okay?" Fujioka asked.

"I think so," Severus responded as he was gently set back down by the spiky hair boy.

Fujioka breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Tamaki, anger in her eyes. "You moron! Don't do that, don't you realize that it hurts him? He's still recovering from the car accident and there you go like some four-year-old hugging him as if you've haven't seen him in years. Why can't you ever think things through? What would you have told your dad had you hurt him?"

By the end of the rant, Tamaki had been reduced to a pile of ash. If Severus didn't have his eyes open and looking at the girl he would have sworn it was Poppy telling Albus off after the fool indulged in too many sweets. He didn't think there was anyone who could do that to Tamaki. But it was more than obvious that Fujioka had a very sharp tongue.

"Now, get up and apologize to him."

Tamaki slowly got up from the ground and with his head down he walked up to Severus. "I'm sorry Tobin-kun. But...but...you're just so adorable!"

It was still a mystery to Severus how someone could switch their emotions so easily. "Just, don't do it again," Severus said. For some reason he didn't step closer to the blond but stayed near the tall spiky haired boy. He'd much rather stay near the tall stranger than the strange blond boy.

OoooOOOoooo

He felt like he was being sucked into a whirlpool. So many people were being introduce to him, he didn't know how he was going to remember all of their names.

First had been the small blond he had seen when he came out of his room. Severus was having a hard time trying to put his mind around the fact that the boy who called himself Hunny was actually a Senior at Ouran High. The tall spiky haired boy was introduced to him as Mori, and he was also a Senior.

After they had left the hall, Tamaki introduced the rest of the Host Club. The Hitachiin twins, who had to be related in some way to the Weasley twins. Kyoya Ohtori was the last to be introduced, and the words that left his mouth as soon as his name had been said made Severus' blood run cold.

"Prince James Tobin; son to Ministry workers Tobin Valeria and Tobin James, who died two months ago in a car accident. Now your adopted father is _the _Dumbledore Percival Brian Albus. Your a blood type B, grade 11 and the youngest student to enter Ouran High at the age of fourteen."

Severus and the rest of the Club were now sitting in the living, having finished breakfast just a few minutes ago. He thought they were going to introduce themselves to him, not tell him what they found out about _him. _Not to mention that the bit of info he didn't want Tamaki to know was now out in the open.

"Hold on," Tamaki said his voice full of awe. "You're fourteen? But how can you be attending Ouran High if you're barely a freshman?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Twin voices asked. "The kid's a genius!"

"Wait a minute!" Severus said. "How do you know all that about me?" How was Voldemort supposed to not find him in Japan when a teenager was able to get that much information about him in just a couple of hours? _'Albus must really be insane.'_

He'd barely meet the Host Club just a few minutes ago, and they seemed to know more about him than he did about them. Albus could surely use them as spies against Voldemort if they were capable of gathering so much information that fast. Hundreds of people could be saved and Potter would be able to finish Voldemort easily. Severus knew he had to be careful, if they could find that information so easily, then it would be a matter of time before they found out the truth about him; that he was actually Severus Snape, ex-spy, and on the most wanted list of the Death Eaters.

"Don't worry," the boy with glasses and the personality of an ice cube said. "All this information was legally gathered. We just wanted to make sure you weren't some homicidal maniac out to kill everyone."

_'How can someone say that while smiling?'_

Not knowing how to respond to that, Severus just nodded and moved closer to Fujioka. "Listen, can I speak to you in private?"

"No can do, little brother!" Before he knew it, Severus had Tamaki clinging off him like dead weight. "We have a full day ahead of us, and we can't waste another minute!"

"But I have to..."

"Come on, Prince-kun," the twins said pulling him away from Tamaki and dragging him towards the front door.

"Get your hands off my little brother! You'll corrupt him with your evil thoughts!"

"And you'll lower his IQ." The red-heads chorus.

"I will not!"

Faster than the speed of light Severus soon found himself, much to his embarrassment, holding on to Fujioka's hand and walking away from the twins and Tamaki. "Will the three of you stop acting like immature idiots? If we want to make it to the festival in time then we have to leave now." With that, she turned and went out towards the cars, Severus, Hunny and Mori following her.

**_Please review!_**


End file.
